The Chameleon
by La lumire de la Lune
Summary: What if Chameleon wasn't just a code name? What if it was a chosen name? Chosen before her people fell. Now she's hiding on Earth, her family god knows where and aliens invading her school. What is a timelord girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Chameleon-

_Any of various tropical Old World lizards of the family Chamaeleonidae, characterized by their ability to change colour_.

In other words something that is good at hiding, otherwise known as Cameron Morgan

**Trailer**

"You're a what?"

"Time Lord."

"What's that?"

"The people of Gallifray."

An alien roamed the halls of Gallagher for years. What happens when she's found?

**So many questions**

"How is this possible?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Why are you lying to me?"

Questions that will go unanswered as long as they're in danger.

**Feelings of Betrayal**

"I never mean to hurt you."

"You should've thought about that before you ran off in the TARDIS."

"But I don't love him! I love you!"

"You betrayed me. I'll never be able to forgive you."

Can love conquer all? In reality? Will it turn out like the movies they watched together so often?

**What hurts the most Chameleon?**

"Choose, my life or his?"

"What?"

"That's what I thought."

"No, you can't run out on me!"

Screams of anguish as the love of her life walks out on her, possibly never to return

**The way you hurt the one you love?**

"I'm leaving."

"You can't, I don't understand!"

"You're in charge now. Take care of her Okay?"

The runaway Time Lord runs again.

**Or the way your Doctor left you?**

_**The Chameleon!**_

_**Coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaack.**

**For those of you who don't know, this was the first crossover of its kind, of which I am quite proud, but it was posted on a different account to start with and now I've taken it down.**

**Any returning readers, I welcome you back with virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) I think three is enough, I'm too lazy to type any more.**

**And on with the show.**

** Set after the Utopia trilogy and Only the Good Spy Young.**

"So," Martha started, jumping onto the TARDIS console. "Where are we going now?" She asked the Doctor.

"Yes, Doctor, where are we going now?" Jack asked, almost flirtatiously.

"Stop it." The Doctor warned. "And we're taking you home. A man who can't die on the TARDIS? No thank you." Jack pouted and went to stand in front of Martha and started a quiet conversation with her which ended in her laughing loudly and making the Doctor wince. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just travel alone; it would be so much easier, no human to worry about injuring… or killing. But then he remembers how lonely it would be, like the days just after Gallifrey fell, only the two of them left. Or, so he thought.

Martha noticed the Doctor was being unusually quiet, too much so for her likings. She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"What? Me? Yeah, fine." The Doctor waved her off. "Where to next, then? Ancient Greece? Yeah, I feel like a bit of ancient Greece myself." He tried to perk up his voice, make him sound like he was happy, normal even.

"Thought I was going home, Doctor." Jack's American twang cut through his rambling.

"Home? Nah, home's boring, lets go to Greece." The Doctor grinned at them both and threw a lever on the console of the TARDIS. "Allons-y." The three of them stumbled to the side a little as the TARDIS jutted off, back to ancient Greece.

XXXXMoonlightXXXX

"Chameleon in position." Cameron Morgan said into her comms unit.

"Alright, on my signal we move in and take it. Peacock, you ready?" Bex Baxter asked in reply.

"Ready and waiting, duchess."

"Alright, can everyone see the target?"

"Can you remind me again _why_ we're doing this?" Cammie whined.

"To find out about Lizzie's new boyfriend she thinks she's keeping secret, duh." Macey supplied.

"Plus, it's experience and Mr. Solomon said we could have extra credit if we found out who it was. And that's pretty damn hard with Liz and her computer protection." Bex added. Cammie rolled her eyes. Doctor wasn't chasing teenage girls with secret boyfriends. She growled at the unfairness of it all, why was she stuck here just because _he_ decided it wasn't safe for her. Who did he think he was anyway? Not the boss of her, that was for sure. But, she couldn't argue with him, he'd lost enough already. They'd both lost enough.

Cammie didn't bother paying attention to what she, or anyone else, was doing after that. She just moved robotically to do what she should, when she should. She couldn't wait for the 'mission', using the term loosely, to end.

**Review? That would be great.**


	3. Chapter 3

School had become mundane. Exams had become pointless. Working had become a trial. The only thing that kept Cameron Morgan moving from day to day was the thought that, eventually, they would attack and she could move on. It wasn't so bad during the exchange, when Zach was there all the time, a new mystery for her to solve, and Christmas break hadn't been too bad either. But now everything was just boring. Even after her summer searching for answers she hadn't found any and now everyone was treating her like a porcelain doll. Almost everyone, at least.

Not her mother. Although, she knows the truth, she knows what Cameron is really capable of, what she's really doing here. It's been years since the two of them met. It was Cammie's second regeneration; she'd ended up looking about 11 years old when she was well over 200. She only used to be 50 years younger than her brother, but with his time travelling the age gap had widened… considerably. It was at that point that they heard about Matthew Morgan and Joseph Solomon and the Circle of Cavan.

Cammie had always had an interest in Earth. She loved it more than any other planet in the known universe. Their cultures, their animals, she loved everything. So when she heard about a threat she had to investigate, of course. Not only that, but Ioseph Cavan had been a familiar name for both her and her brother, as had Gillian Gallagher.

She had taken her time in planning what she was going to do for the planet, how she was going to help. It was then that she decided to go to Rachel Morgan. The woman was all too happy to have some help finding her huband and she'd always wanted a daughter. The two of them thought up and plan and sent Cammie's brother away to save other worlds and lives.

Rachel had enough sway in the government to get Cammie passed off as her daughter and Cammie was obviously intelligent enough to act her supposed age. But, despite them both knowing that Cammie was only acting and was, in fact, much older than Rachel; they had the same mother/daughter relationship as anyone else out there. Cammie often forgot that she wasn't really Rachel's daughter and sometimes, when she didn't forget, wished that she really was.

Sometimes, she just had to wonder if it was really worth it. The pain of leaving when she eventually, and inevitably, has to, not only for herself but for Rachel and the friends she had made as well would be great. She didn't want to leave them. But neither did she want to watch them grow old and die while she still had millennia of life left in her. She could only give it to one of them and she'd never be able to choose.

Cammie was sitting with Macey McHenry, picking at her breakfast, bored. She sighed, louder than she anticipated and Macey frowned at her and cocked her head to the side. "You okay, Cammie?"

"Huh? Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Nothing, you've just been acting a little off since your summer… _adventure_."

Cammie shook her head. "It's nothing, just a little disappointed is all."

"Disappointed?" Macey asked confused.

"Yeah, I just wish I'd found something more useful. I just feel like… like I failed, somehow. Like I'm failing my father." She stood and pushed her plate towards Macey. "Could you clear this for me? There's something I need to do." Macey nodded to her friend, wishing she could do something to help her. Unfortunately, she didn't know what.

"So, Ancient Greece… that was fun." Martha said as the three of them stood in the TARDIS. Jack smirked and opened his mouth to say something. Martha cut him off. "Say one word and I will hurt you." Jack shut his mouth and pouted, rather petulantly, at the woman. "What next?"

"Don't know. Wherever the universe takes us, I suppose."

"Let's try for something relaxing this time?" jack asked hopefully. "All this running is leaving no time for play." Martha laughed incredulously.

"You, Mr Harkness, are incorrigible."

"You know you love it." Jack answered suggestively.

"Oh do I now?" Jack lifted Martha, spun her and put her down. Martha laughed at their antics and the Doctor rolled his eyes but said nothing. Secretly, he was enjoying their jokes but he would never admit it. He quickly glanced at one of the screens and saw an alert.

_Message from: CHAMELEON_

_Subject: COC_

_Message reads:_

_Hey,  
Nothing yet. I tried over summer but couldn't find a thing. Well, noting that we didn't know already. I'm trying, I really am, but it's hard. I don't know how long it's been for you since the last time we saw each other, but it's only been a few years for me. I miss you, though. Just remember me when you're in trouble, you're always in trouble. _

_Just a call away, always, don't forget._

_Cam._

He sighed. They weren't going to be seeing each other again anytime soon, then. He didn't reply to the message. There was nothing to say that he hadn't already said. Martha noticed his strange silence and lost look.

"You okay, Doctor?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah, fine. Why?" He answered, slightly startled, a flash of pain running across his features.

"No reason. Are we going then? Do you know where I fancy? I've always wanted to go to Florida. Yeah, I know, mundane and boring, bordering on pointless, but I'll never be able to go again, probably. At least, not for free. You can land us right into Disney World, right?"

"Well," He stretched out the word. "It wouldn't really be ethical but I could make an exception. Hold onto something." He grinned at the other two occupants in the TARDIS. He flipped some switches, pulled some levers and spun some wheels. "Allons-y!" He cheered as the TARDIS jumped into action and threw them all to the side.


End file.
